My life would suck without you
by Demonocracy
Summary: Enamorada de su mejor amigo… era algo demasiado trillado, ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero entendía que era imposible no enamorarse de Edward Cullen,de cualquier modo en que ella lo hubiese conocido se habría enamorado total e irrevocablemente de él.


**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE, ES TOTALMENTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA CANCION ES DE KELLY CLARKSON, NOVELA CORTA VENAS, LEEANLA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. XD**

* * *

**~My ****life would suck without you.**

* * *

_**Guess this means you're sorry,  
you're standing at my door,  
Guess this means you take back,  
what you said before.**_

_Isabella Swan caminaba por las calles de Forks, Washington, el hermoso lugar en el que vivía._

_La pequeña de 8 años se movía con cuidado por las aceras, estaba esperando a su padre fuera del súper, Charlie compraba comida para que la pequeña no muriera de hambre ya que Renee Swan los había enviado._

_Bella -como le gustaba que la llamaran- odiaba el frio y la lluvia de Forks, sobretodo porque el hielo la hacía tropezar innumerables veces, aunque a veces no era solo el frio, pero había aprendido que viviría ahí con sus padres._

_Ella trato de bailar en el hielo, como había visto a las chicas con lindos vestidos y patines, era una niña y decidió entretenerse antes de que su padre llegara._

_Se movió -con pasos de baile agiles para ella- al ritmo de una canción en su cabeza._

_Pero, como siempre antes de poder jurar que le gustaba bailar, sus pies se enredaron y ella tropezó sobre el hielo._

_Gimió._

–_Soy una buena para nada._

_Sus ojitos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas, no se preocupo por limpiarlas, solo se quedo ahí, sollozando._

_Bella no advirtió que un niño de su misma edad se acerco a ella hasta que vio sus ojos esmeraldas brillar mientras el limpiaba sus lagrimas._

–_Un ángel no debe llorar –le sonrió._

_La pequeña Bella lo observo consciente de que él era… humm, ¿Cómo describirlo? Era lindo, sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos y su cabello cobrizo -pese a ser extraño y exótico- lo hacía lucir bien._

_Bella sonrió agradecida y el pequeño la miro unos segundos, admitiendo que ella se veía mejor sonriendo que llorando._

_Y ahí decidió que estaría con ella solo para hacerla sonreír._

–_Edward Cullen –se presento._

–_B-Bella Swan… _

_Edward quito un mechón de la frente de Bella y esta se sonrojo._

_Y Edward agrego que además de hacerla sonreír, la haría sonrojar._

_**Like how much you wanted,  
anyone but me,  
said you'd never come back,  
but here you are again.**_

–Con una mierda –gimoteo Bella mirando el álbum repleto de fotos que le recordaban la amistad que había tenido desde siempre con Edward.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de su mejor amiga y hermana de Edward: Alice Cullen.

– _¡Bella! –_chillo la pequeña Cullen.

–Alice ¿Quién tomo aquella foto de Edward y yo donde estoy tirada fuera del K-mart y Edward está limpiando mis lagrimas?

–_Esme, ella estaba algo… obsesionada con su primer hijo, así que le tomo demasiadas fotos a Edward y este era un momento muy especial, cuando mi hermano te conoció._

Bella rodo los ojos, Edward no creía lo mismo que Alice, de hecho, el día anterior acababan de tener una de las peores peleas que pudiese ser concebida. Ni Alice ni nadie sabían eso.

Bella cerró el álbum con violencia y apretó más el teléfono contra su oído.

–Pues creo que Edward ya lo olvido, o solo no le importa, pero calma Alice, no destrozare el álbum.

– _¿Por qué pelearon esta vez? _–pregunto una sonriente Alice, pero claro, Bella no veía eso.

–No tengo idea… Edward solo… se enfado conmigo por culpa de Jacob –Bella cerró los ojos, rememorando dolorosamente la pelea–, creo que fue lo mejor, supongo que después de gritar que quería a todos menos a mí y que nunca volvería no hay vuelta atas… –la voz de Bella se quebró, le dolían las palabras de Edward y no sabía el porqué.

–_Bella, Bella, no llores, no estés triste._

–No lloro ni estoy triste –contesto con terquedad–, solo que… tu hermano es un idiota, no sé quien se cree para hacerme eso, era mi mejor amigo pero desde que… desde hace algún tiempo se hizo un idiota, pregúntale cuando vendrá por sus cosas, si no, con placer las donare a una buena causa.

Alice rio, creyendo que era una broma, Bella se quedo en silencio y Alice entendió la gravedad de las cosas.

– _¿Qué hizo qué? No sé cómo puede arruinarlo todo, Edward es un completo… ohm, hablando del rey de Roma… le daré tu mensaje, te quiero Bella y calma, yo lo hare recapacitar._

Bella sonrió.

–Calma Alice, solo dile que se vaya al infierno.

Bella colgó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pero después de recordar los ojos de Edward cuando se fue del departamento de ambos, no pudo evitar llorar.

_**Cuz' we belong together now,  
forever united here somehow,  
you got a piece of me,  
And honestly,  
my life would suck without you.**_

Edward dejo las llaves de su casa (bueno, la casa de sus padres) y observo a su hermana pequeña frunciéndole el ceño.

–Hola a ti también, te extrañe Alice –espeto con sarcasmo.

Alice lo miro haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

– ¿Ahora que le hiciste a Bella? –gruño.

Edward sonrió con desgana.

–Gracias por preguntar, dormí en un hotel, no te preocupes… ¿Y cada que peleamos debe ser mi culpa? Ella no es una santa, hermanita.

– ¿En comparación con quien, Edward? Bella es lo más cercano que encontraras de santa en estos tiempos.

Edward soltó una carcajada insultante, Alice quiso abofetearlo.

–Entonces todo está de la mierda.

Alice gruño.

– ¡Eres un idiota, Edward! No te atreves a decirle lo que sientes y no la dejas encontrar a nadie que la haga feliz, eres cobarde y egoísta por ello.

Edward miro a la pequeña Cullen tratando de fulminarla, Alice sostuvo su mirada sonriendo.

–Solo cállate, Alice.

No Edward, no me callare porque estoy harta de esto, tu amas a Bella, Bella te ama a ti, ¿Por qué no solo vas y se lo dices?

–No es tan fácil Alice… –comenzó Edward.

–Claro que lo es; te acercas a ella y le dices: "_perdóname por ser el peor idiota del mundo, pero lo hago por amor, te amo Bella y como soy un idiota no te lo dije, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo" _entonces Bella te dirá que también te ama y que ya sabía que eras un idiota, hazlo.

Edward rodo los ojos, Alice sonrió.

–No lo hare…

–De acuerdo –Alice frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano desde la altura que sus 1.53 metros le permitían– haz lo que quieras, pero ve por tus cosas, Bella las regalara a la caridad si no vas ahora mismo.

Alice se alejo de su hermano como si tuviera la peste, Edward se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala después de soltar un largo suspiro.

_Bella. _La pequeña Bella, la chica que había conocido después de que esta callera y comenzara a llorar, Edward había limpiado sus lagrimas y se había convertido en su amigo, un amigo que estuvo siempre con ella, desde la primaria y su simple y hermosa niñez juntos hasta la secundaria, donde Bella y Edward se enfrentaron a la adolescencia juntos, Edward siempre había estado ahí para Bella y Bella siempre había estado ahí para Edward.

Después ellos entraron a la preparatoria, siendo los mejores amigos y descubriendo lo que la juventud les daba, Edward se convirtió en un chico popular, Bella se convirtió en una chica amante de los libros, eran diferentes y todos lo notaban, sobre todo cuando el chico más popular se acercaba a su amiga la chica ratón de biblioteca, eran tan distintos y tan iguales.

Después de la presión que eso les daba, ellos pasaban la tarde entera juntos hasta que llego la universidad.

Ambos eligieron Dartmouth y eligieron vivir juntos, felices y completos, estudiando y planeando su vida.

Y ahí fue cuando Jacob se metió a la vida de Bella y Tanya a la de Edward.

Edward no soportaba los celos cada vez que Jacob se acercaba a Bella y eso le pareció extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella, ahí todo se volvió mucho peor.

Sus celos lo habían llevado hasta la última pelea, la peor de todas…

– _¿Dónde estabas? –Edward trato de que eso no sonara controlador, pero no pudo evitarlo._

_Bella sonrió mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo._

–_Alice me llamo esta mañana… y salimos de compras… –Bella se quito las zapatillas– y me encontré a Jake, Alice estaría ocupada y me dejo con él, Jake me trajo y aquí estoy…_

–_Alice me llamo hace una hora, se preocupo porque creyó que no estarías con Jacob más de cuarenta minutos –reprocho._

_Bella mordió su labio._

–_Bien, llamare a Alice… –comento tomando el teléfono del departamento._

–_Y… ¿Cómo te la pasaste con tu novio?_

_Bella se congelo y se giro hacia Edward._

– _¿Disculpa?_

–_Tu novio… Jacob –explico, apretando los dientes._

– _¿Mi novio? Seguro Edward, ¿te sientes bien?_

–_No Bella, no me siento bien, creo que si te pasaras toda la tarde con él al menos debiste llamarme para que yo buscara algo mejor que hacer que esperarte._

_Bella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños._

–_Claro, la próxima vez te diré y así podrás irte con Tanya y todos felices._

–_Gracias –dijo Edward, cortante._

–_Eres increíble –gimió Bella._

–_Lo se –contesto._

–_Egolatra –acuso Bella._

_-Promiscua._

_Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Promiscua? ¿Ella?_

–_Imbécil –contraataco._

–_Orgullosa –dijo Edward sin voltear a verla._

–_Chico 'solo me quiero a mi mismo, los demás no me importan'_

_A Bella se le habían acabado los insultos, pero Edward apenas comenzaba._

–_Quiero a todos, excepto a ti, Bella, no entiendo cómo puedes ser mi amiga, eres peor de lo que creí._

_Bella gruño y le lanzo un cojín de la sala._

– _¡Lárgate Edward, déjame en paz!_

_El se levanto del sofá y la miro, Bella se sintió pequeña ante su mirada pero Edward solo lanzo el cojín con toda la fuerza que pudo, tirando al suelo una foto de la mesa de centro._

– _¡Me iré, Bella, jamás volveré! ¡No soportaría estar contigo más tiempo!_

_Edward tomo las llaves del Volvo y antes de irse, dudo._

– _¡Te estás tardando, idiota! –grito Bella, Edward dio un portazo mientras se iba y no fue capaz de ver las lagrimas de Bella comenzar a brotar._

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,  
Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight,  
I know that I've got issues,  
But you're pretty messed up too,  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you.**_

Edward rememoro la pelea, se había arrepentido de todo tan solo al cruzar la puerta, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Nunca había creído eso de Bella, pero los celos lo cegaron, como un idiota.

Sabía que lo había arruinado todo al irse, lo mejor después de decirle a Bella que prefería a cualquiera más que a ella debía haberse retractado al instante.

Era estúpido lo que había dicho, no quería a nadie más que a Bella y Esme se lo recriminaría si lo supiera.

Estaba equivocado al hacerle eso a Bella, ella no lo merecía, el único que merecía sufrir era él, él lo había mandado todo al demonio.

Últimamente Edward había tenido demasiados problemas, Tanya lo… ¿Cómo decirlo sutilmente? Ah, sí, lo acosaba, el no sabía cómo se había enterado Bella pero así era, ella lo sabía y se lo había demostrado la noche anterior.

Edward estaba confundido, el sabia que le gustaba Bella, siempre había sido así, era imposible no sentirse atraído hacia Bella, ella era tan… fascinante. Lo que Edward mas amaba de ella eran sus ojos, siempre que los miraba podía leer el alma de Bella, saber lo que pensaba y reconocer sus expresiones, amaba su cabello, amaba su sonrisa, amaba que Bella siempre estuviera ahí para el… hasta ahora…

¿Qué haría sin Bella? Sin Bella su vida seria monótona, nadie lo haría reír, nadie lo acompañaría, nadie lo regañaría cuando estuviera siendo un idiota, sin Bella no era nadie.

Y acababa de descubrirlo.

Edward miro atentamente algún punto sobre la chimenea de Esme, hasta que se enfoco con lentitud y vio una foto.

Se acerco rápidamente y la tomo en sus manos.

Ahí estaban, Bella y el, a los 17 años, en la fiesta de 16 de Alice, Edward sonreía a la cámara y Bella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, entonces, lo noto.

Noto que Bella sonreía y estaba levemente ruborizada, pero además de eso noto que ella lo miraba, con cariño, pero ese no era solo cariño…

–Te ama, ¿ya me crees? –sonrió su hermana.

Edward se sorprendió al ver que se veían bien juntos, que parecía que el siempre debiera estar en los brazos de Bella, se sorprendió cuando las palabras de su hermana tuvieron más razón que nunca.

– ¿Me ama? –pregunto con la voz baja.

–Sí y ella te amo desde antes de que tu lo descubrieras –se encogió de hombros–, así es Bella.

Edward sonrió, -_como idiota, _pensó Alice- mientras veía la foto.

–La amo –aseguro.

– ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?

Edward dejo la foto en su lugar y corrió para tomar las llaves del Volvo, se puso su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

–Salúdame a mamá, Alice, te quiero.

Alice sonrió mientras veía a su hermano correr hacia su auto…

_Y __hacia__ Bella…_

_**Cuz' we belong together now,  
forever united here somehow,  
you got a piece of me,  
And honestly,  
my life would suck without you.**_

Después de unos minutos de lágrimas brotando con facilidad, Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar todo lo que fuera de Edward y a meterlo en una caja, todas sus cosas olían exactamente como él, a miel y lilas.

La verdad era que no quería que Edward se alejara, pero sabía que Edward era lo suficientemente terco como para irse.

Era exactamente como ella… en versión masculina… infinitamente más sexy… y demasiado tentador, pero así era Edward.

Bella suspiro, realmente Edward no tenía demasiadas cosas en el departamento y el juntaría su ropa.

Cargo la caja y la dejo a un lado del sofá, se sentó a ver la televisión y después de unos minutos se levanto para ver… un poco más de cerca el contenido de esa caja.

Removió las cosas de la caja y se encontró con un CD, sonrió, era su _nana, _Edward la había compuesto en el piano y se la había regalado, dijo haberse inspirado en ella y que esa nana quedaba a la perfección con el ballet que Bella bailaba cuando se conocieron.

Bella recordó el dicho: "La curiosidad mato al gato", pero Bella no era un gato, ella solo era… Bella.

Bella Swan, la chica sin mejor amigo.

Y según su diario Bella era: "_Bella de Cullen"_

Ella rio con amargura, ≪Como si algún día pudiese llegar a ser Bella Cullen, patético≫ pensó.

Bella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo… tonto, era algo demasiado trillado, ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero entendía que era imposible no enamorarse de Edward Cullen, de cualquier modo en que ella lo hubiese conocido se habría enamorado total e irrevocablemente de él.

Si Bella fuese una monja y Edward un rebelde sin causa, si Edward fuera un marine y Bella una empresaria, si Bella fuera ciega y Edward sordo, como sea, se habrían amado, aunque lo de Edward sordo le parecía una exageración a Bella.

Siempre había estado enamorada de él, bueno, no siempre… desde que entendió que era el amor, desde que se dio cuenta de que no le atraía nadie y cuando Alice le pregunto: "_¿Quién te gusta?" _ella no supo que responder.

Entonces Alice le dijo como descubrirlo: primero que siempre pensar en el chico, que no poder evitar sonreír al hacerlo, ponerse nerviosa cuando se acercaba a él, que le sudaran las manos y que sintiera _maripositas_ en el estomago.

Bella rio, pensando que Alice le había descrito un problema estomacal, pero recordó sus palabras para sacarse de dudas.

Ella removió entre las cosas de la caja y encontró demasiadas fotografías, las observo sonriendo hasta que encontró una en la que Edward estaba abrazándola, Bella reía y Edward dejaba un beso en su cabeza, entonces un recuerdo la invadió.

_Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, esperando a Edward, el día anterior había tenido 'la plática' con Alice, aun se preocupaba por el problema estomacal, el amor le parecía peligroso._

_Entonces vio a su mejor amigo caminar hacia ella, Bella observo a varias chicas suspirar y verlo a lo lejos y ella admitió que Edward, a los 16 años de ambos, era apuesto y podía entender a las chicas que fantaseaban con el… pero no las perdonaba._

_Era su amigo y le parecía estúpido que las chicas ni siquiera disimularan, Edward podía notarlo si mirara a las dueñas del charco de baba._

– _¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Edward viendo su ceño fruncido. _

_Bella se ruborizo, Edward la había descubierto mientras pensaba en como matar chicas._

–_Hum, nada –musito Bella viendo sus zapatos._

_Edward se acerco a ella y levanto el rostro de Bella colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla, Bella noto que se ruborizaba más cuando Edward sonrió de lado y la miro fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas…_

–_Mala mentirosa –susurro, Bella se estremeció y frunció más el ceño._

–_T-tonto… –tartamudeo, nerviosa, Edward rio con más fuerza y Bella ignoro el suspiro masivo, solo se concentro en la sonrisa de Edward, porque era solo para ella._

–_Vamos Bella mentirosa, Esme te invita a comer, hace mucho que no vas a casa…_

– _¿Qué no comí ayer ahí? –pregunto Bella, confundida._

_Edward rio provocando que Bella sonriera._

–_Si, pero para Esme un día ya es demasiado._

–_De acuerdo, iré, Charlie no se enfadara._

_Edward sonrió._

–_Iré por el Volvo entonces –presumió su recién adquirido auto, Bella rodo los ojos._

–_Bien._

_Edward se acerco, rozando la mejilla de Bella con sus labios, Bella se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió cosas extrañas en el estomago y sintió sus rodillas temblar, se aferro a los hombros de Edward como si con ello se le fuera la vida._

–_Espera aquí –susurro Edward en su oído, Bella respiro su dulce aroma antes de que Edward se alejara con pasos agiles, ella llevo una mano a su pecho comprobando que su corazón estaba palpitando como loco._

_No se olvido de su estomago que mas que tener simples mariposas, parecía estar repleto de cuervos que aleteaban._

_Bella toco su caliente mejilla y recordó lo que sintió cuando Edward rozo sus labios contra esta._

_Y después de su examen, concluyo:_

–_Estoy enamorada…_

Estaba enamorada y decidió ocultarlo, ocultárselo a Edward y a todos (excepto a Alice, ella siempre se enteraba de todo) y trato de que todo fuera normal de nuevo.

Pero no funciono, sus hormonas casi la hacían lanzarse sobre Edward, arrancarle toda la ropa y hacerle cosas indebidas donde quiera que estuvieran.

Bella sonrió, su dulce secreto… tal parecía que se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Ella quiso decírselo a Edward, trato, pero no pudo, era cobarde, muy cobarde.

No podía hacerlo, era su mejor amiga, lo era, no quería cambiarlo.

Pero ahora… ahora Bella no era su mejor amiga, Edward no era su mejor amigo…

Bella salto de su sofá, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del departamento para salir a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Cullen.

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional,  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go,  
Oh yeah…**_

Edward casi grito de la felicidad cuando vio el edificio de su apartamento aparecer a unas calles de él, se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo tratando de llegar a Bella más rápido.

Bella bajo las escaleras casi corriendo -el elevador estaba fuera de servicio-, y se encontró con el portero, Bella le sonrió antes de recordar que su auto había muerto de _causas naturales _hacia menos de un mes, miro al cielo deseando que por obra de un milagro un auto deportivo apareciera frente a ella.

Después de sacudir la cabeza cruzo la calle casi corriendo, el semáforo de la calle que seguía estaba en rojo y Bella saco su celular y marco el número de Edward para llamarlo…

Edward levanto su celular con rapidez y contesto.

– ¿Hola? –pregunto.

–Hola… –musito Bella.

–Bella… –susurro Edward.

–Edward –musito Bella, sonriendo y olvidándose de todo.

Edward acelero y observo la entrada del edificio, giro rápidamente y grito.

–¡¡¡Bella!!! –Edward golpeo el volante y el claxon del Volvo resonó en los oídos de Bella.

Bella sonreía antes de que el celular escapara de sus manos y notara el auto plateado que se dirigía hacia ella, grito y antes de morir atropellada salto hacia la banqueta.

Edward gruño una maldición cuando detuvo su auto, observo a Bella tirada en la acera y que su auto casi había tirado el árbol de la recepción.

Bajo corriendo hacia Bella y la encontró sentada en el suelo sacudiéndose.

–Bella…

–¡Idiota! ¡¿Querías matarme?!

Edward sonrió al ver que estaba bien.

– ¡Pues no lo lograste! ¡Ah!

Bella acaricio su rodilla, era lo único dañado, Edward se acerco y antes de que pudiera quejarse la levanto del suelo.

– ¡Suéltame Cullen!

–No lo hare, ni tu ni nadie me hará dejarte.

Edward acaricio una mejilla de Bella, sonriendo al ver como esta se ruborizaba lentamente.

–Tus cosas están en el departamento, creo que vienes por ellas.

–Si, vengo por algo que es mío, no me iré de aquí sin él.

Bella frunció el ceño, no venia solo por ella.

–Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando?

–Nada.

Edward se acerco a Bella, aun la tenía en sus brazos y eso le fascinaba, Bella lo miro confundida antes de adivinar sus intenciones, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Edward beso a Bella, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad antes de que Bella rodeara el cuello de Edward y hiciera del beso algo mas… pasional.

Edward se alejo de Bella, sonriendo.

–Te amo, Bella –dijo con firmeza mientras Bella se ruborizaba.

–Te amo, Edward –dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward se acerco de nuevo a besarla, feliz de haber cumplido su promesa de hacerla sonreír… y ruborizar.

**Cuz we belong together now,  
forever united here somehow,  
you got a piece of me,  
And honestly,  
my life would suck without you.**

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson

**Si la nana de Bella trata del baile que ella hacia cuando se conocieron, termina con un *BELLA SE CAE*? XD haha broma mala ¬¬**

**Después de escribir este Song Fic me puse algo pervertida con el final y pensé en hacerlo Two Shot, pero no… además el otro cap sería muy pervertido, algo como:**

–Mi vida apestaría sin ti, Edward Cullen, mereces ser recompensado por eso…

**& Bella en un camioncito negro haciéndole striptease a mi Edward :O haha ok no… ****PESADILLAS! PESADILLAS! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**No importa, amen la canción, yo la amo & el video también, pero si me ponía a lanzar ropa por la ventana Alice me lincharía U___U**

**Besos a todos, actualizare cuando pueda, ahora tengo tarea O__O :D**

_**Ciao**__**…**_

**Aimee.**


End file.
